


Three Coins in the Fountain

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Risk of cavities for any and all readers, Trevi Fountain, unashamed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar was the 'quiet one' of the Losers but quiet didn't necessarily mean unobservant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Coins in the Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended  
> ***  
> I wrote fluff and I'm proud of it. Amazingly, I actually wrote this while at playgroup with my little girl. Surrounded by screaming kids, I wrote schmoop. *shrugs* I don't know.  
> ***  
> Comments hugged and loved like the bounciest of puppies

Cougar was the 'quiet one' of the Losers but quiet didn't necessarily mean unobservant.

Once, many moons ago when the Losers were just your average deniable spec ops team with skills most people couldn't even dream of, an op landed them in Rome.

Jensen being Jensen, refused to leave the city without seeing the sights. As they were on downtime and just waiting for a flight home, Clay didn't object.　

Jensen instantly procured a guidebook and set about using his rusty Italian at every given opportunity. Cougar trailed around after him, silently enjoying the sound of Jensen's voice curling around Italian vowels. They spent the day seeing the most famous sights, then ended up at a small cafe near the Trevi Fountain for dinner.

As Cougar sipped at the best after-dinner coffee he'd ever tasted, Jensen rose from his seat. Cougar raised an enquiring eyebrow but only received an enigmatic smile in reply.

Quickly paying for their food, Cougar followed Jensen away from the cafe. The younger man walked quickly and Cougar had to move fast to keep up. He lost sight of Jensen for a moment, but then found him again, just as Jensen dropped a few coins into the sparkling fountain water.

Coins thrown into the Trevi Fountain were supposed to ensure the thrower returned to Rome one day, or so Cougar had heard. He nodded to himself and filed the information away for future use.

****

Many years later, when black ops and gunfights and near-fatal wounds were but distant memories, Cougar and Jensen held a small ceremony. Only a few guests attended, but both men knew they were with the people who really mattered.

Afterwards, when toasts had been drunk and a few joyful tears had been shed, Cougar pulled two plane tickets from his tuxedo pocket.

"Do I finally get to find out where I'm going on my own freakin' honeymoon?" Jensen grinned, making grabby hands.

Cougar smirked, but couldn't ignore the warm flush of contentment which flooded through him as Jensen read the destination and smiled.

"Rome?"

"Rome," Cougar nodded. "Okay?"

Jensen kissed him, crumpling the tickets between their starched shirts. "Yeah, definitely okay. Thanks, Cougs."

Cougar held onto his husband tightly. "De nada."


End file.
